The Witch Of Maz
by CourageEditor
Summary: Ma gets mad at Muriel, she sends Courage and Muriel to the land of Maz. (Spoof of The Wizard Of Oz)
1. Family Bonding Or Maybe Not

The story starts at Ma's house. Eustace,Muriel and Courage have just finished eating Chinese food and are ready to watch some old slides.  
  
Muriel: Oh! Whats more more exciting and family oriented than a nice,cozy, slide show!  
  
Eustace: I can think of something better!  
  
Muriel: What?  
  
Eustace: Everybody should shut there yaps so I can take a nap!  
  
Ma: Be quiet you stupid boy! I'm trying to get this slide projector started!  
  
Muriel: There you go again!  
  
Ma: What do you want!? You lousy excuse for a housewife!  
  
Muriel: Well I never have been so insulted in all of my life!  
  
Ma: I can get even worse! Try me you old goat!  
  
Muriel: Your hair looks like a pile of cotton candy that was drenched in hot sauce and spit up by an emu!  
  
Ma: Alright! I've had just about enough of you! I'll get you Muriel and your little dog too!  
  
Courage: ( in terror): Muriel!!!  
  
Ma's face turns into the color of a witch's face. She pulls out a witch's cloak and puts it on. She runs out of the trailer and gets on a bike and rides into the sky until she disapears.  
  
Eustace: What kind of a lousy family bonding is this! I'm leavin!  
  
He runs out the door, gets in his truck and drives away  
  
Muriel: The nerve of that man! Doesn't even wait for you and me!  
  
Courage trys to open the door but its locked, Muriel trys but she can't open it.  
  
Courage: What are we going to do? Lets try the windows.  
  
Courage starts opening a window, but notices there's a tornado comin'.  
  
Muriel: Courage! We got to hide from the tornado!  
  
Muriel and Courage jump under the sofa, as the tornado draws nearer... 


	2. The Spinning House Of Nowhere

The tornado hits the house and it makes all of the windows break. Crash! the glass breaks! The house gets throwed up into the air, and caught in the tornado's clutches.  
  
Muriel: I just hope Eustace will be ok!  
  
Courage screams out and babbles in fear. Muriel screams for the worst! Courage manages to walk over to the broken window to see what is happening outside. He can see Eustace and Dr. Vindaloo in their cars spinning around in the tornado.  
  
Eustace: Stupid Whirlwind!  
  
Dr. Vindaloo: Hey dog! Can you hear me!? What is up with this?  
  
Courage shrugs his shoulders in uncertainty.  
  
They both blow out of sight and disapear in the dark brown dust of the tornado.  
  
Muriel: Lets get out of this room Courage! Its too unsafe!  
  
They both run into the bathroom and close the door. Just then the showerhead falls of the wall and knocks Muriel out. Courage shrieks and bables in confusion.  
  
Courage looks out the bathroom window and sees Ma on her bike. Her cloak covers the second seat on her two seated bike. She laughs like a witch , makes an evil face at Courage and reveals whos sitting on the second seat of her bike. There sits Eustace in a state of insanity.  
  
Eustace: Must destroy mutt, No more dogs, Must be terminated!  
  
Courage screams violently and he does an eye-pop. Ma the witch laughs once more and disapears in to the clouds.  
  
The house starts to spin faster, Courage gets dizzy, eventually he passes out from it. The house then lands in a mysterious land. It hits the ground in an earthshaking thud. It awakens Muriel and Courage. They wonder what lies outside of the trailer... 


	3. The Good Witch Of Maz

Muriel and Courage stand up and look around in confusion. Muriel's outfit changes into a blue and white (dorothy) dress. Courage and Muriel moan with throbbing headaches. Courage opens the bathroom door and they enter the living room. They can hear sounds of merryment and laughter outside.  
  
Muriel: I wonder what that could be?  
  
Courage: Stay here, its safer here.  
  
Courage proceeds out into the unkown. Its a beautiful place. There lies a green brick path, weeping willows, a candy mountain, and houses made out of gingerbread. And way off in the distance Courage can see the beautiful Ruby City.  
  
Suddenly a mysterious figure in a pink dress appears. Holding a wand and a pink crown on its head.  
  
Muriel: Who's out there Courage?  
  
Muriel loses her patience and runs out of the house.  
  
Benton: Oh hello! I'm Benton the good witch of Maz.  
  
Courage: You look familar! Do I know you?  
  
Benton: Isn't my dress just cute!  
  
Muriel: Its very nice! Oh I love it very much!  
  
Benton: I purchased it from Dilly's Dresses  
  
Courage: Can you shut up now and listen to me!  
  
Muriel: Courage! Thats not very nice!  
  
Courage: Sorry! Benton could you get us back to Nowhere, Kansas. I miss my dog bone and home cooked vinegar meals.  
  
Muriel: I miss my husband Eustace...nah! forget it  
  
Benton: I can get you home if you destroy the wicked witch of Maz.  
  
Courage: Did you say her name was Ma?  
  
Benton: No you stupid dog, its Maz!  
  
Muriel: I knew it! That mother of Eustace's was tied up with some evil place all along!  
  
Courage: Thats Ma for ya!  
  
Benton: You two better get a move on before I change my mind and eat you instead!  
  
Courage: We're going! were going!  
  
Muriel: How do we find her?  
  
Benton: Follow the green brick road.  
  
Muriel and Courage head out on to the green brick path hoping for some way of getting back to Kansas... 


	4. Doctor Scarecrow

Muriel and Courage continue down the green brick path. They reach a cornfield and decide to take a break. Muriel swipes the sweat from her forehead and lays down in the field . Courage finds something laying in the cornfield. Its a scarecrow. It jumps up and scares Courage half to death.  
  
Vindaloo: (loudly) Hello Stranger! Where are you off to today?  
  
Courage: The castle of the evil witch of Maz. She's out to get me and Muriel.  
  
Vindaloo: Oh there's nothing to worry about dog, nothing at all. She's never done anything real horrible, real horrible. Just uh... buried the cowardly lion underground...alive!  
  
Courage: Ahhhhh!  
  
Vindaloo: I would help you dog but I don't have a brain. I was once a doctor in this town, but the townspeople hated me. They said I would be better off as a scarecrow.  
  
Muriel: Oh you poor thing!  
  
Vindaloo: (singing) If I only had a brain... I could pay off my bills Count the correct pills Correctly use novocain And my patients wouldn't be fainting cause I'd have a better rating if I only had a brain  
  
I'd marvel operations, surgerys, and complications. Find a cure for everyone. With the thoughts I'd be thinkin' I'd be smart as the surgeon general if I only had a brain!  
  
Oh I could tell you why...Eustace is so mentally challanged. I could tell you why.. dilly products sell so well. Then I would sit and sit some more  
  
I would give the correct procedure, using only tweezers and make casts out of horse's manes. I would be a good doctor, not a scarecrow hanging from a stick of copper, if I only had a brain!  
  
Muriel: Oh that was lovely Scarecrow! We'll find you a brain come on lets go!  
  
Muriel,Courage, & Vindaloo the Scarecrow head farther down the green brick path hoping for answers... 


	5. Flying Monkey Into A Tinman

Muriel, Courage, and Vindaloo the scarecrow walk past the cornfield and continue walking through a wooded area...  
  
Courage: My paws are killin' me!  
  
Muriel: How are we gonna get Ma?  
  
Vindaloo: Don't ask me I don't have a brain!  
  
Suddenly, Eustace the flying monkey appears out of nowhere. He grabs Muriel and flys off towards the castle of Maz.  
  
Muriel: Courage! I need some help!  
  
Courage pulls three apples off a nearby tree and chucks them at Eustace the flying monkey. He screeches like a wild animal, but he still doesn't drop Muriel. The tree Courage picked apples off of comes to life and hits Courage in the head with one of his branches. Smack!  
  
Courage: What kind of a place is this? What isn't alive her?!  
  
Muriel hits Eustace in the head with her rollin' pin. It removes the spell of the flying monkey and transforms him into the tin man.  
  
Eustace: Ouch! What the heck was that for!  
  
Muriel: To try to take me away!  
  
Eustace: I'm just a poor old tin man. Who was neglected by his Ma and sent to live out in the woods until I rust to death.  
  
Muriel: What are you talkin' bout' Eustace? Have you gone mad? Do you even know who I am?  
  
Eustace: Aren't you the lady of the front of the oatmeal box?  
  
Vindaloo: No, that's me!  
  
Everyone stares at him for about 60 seconds, with a weird expression on their face.  
  
Courage: Well you obviously need something Eustace. After all we all need something! What is yours?  
  
Eustace:(singing) When I'm angry, I don't share my candy. I must be torn apart. I could take a walk with Courage and have a little niceness if I only had a heart. I would gladly say hi to people, no matter have feeble, the old and young at heart. I'd would act more civil and not talk about stupid dribble if I only had a heart. Look at me.oh look at me. I look like a rotting reck, my pouting and ugly looks can make you sick. Wouldn't that be neat, some more chop meat! When I'm sleeping, don't ever think of leaping on the bed and wakin' me. I'd be mad as a turkey that hasn't tried beef jerky. But I wouldn't be.If I only had a heart!  
  
Vindaloo: I say now, lets go see the scorpion of oz!  
  
Muriel: It's the witch, Mr. Scarecrow.  
  
Vindaloo: Right! Off to the scorpion!  
  
Eustace: (talking to Courage) Let me guess, he needs a brain.  
  
Courage: Yep  
  
They group travels farther down the trail of the green path, wondering what's in store for each of them. 


	6. Greetings from Maz the Witch, Adieu Muri...

Muriel and Vindaloo are skipping down the path.The sun starts to set. It starts gets chilly and creepy. Courage starts to shake and whine. Eustace kicks Courage in the behind.  
  
Courage: Ouch!  
  
Eustace: (threatingly): Stupid Dog! Stop being the leader, or you'll be sorry!  
  
Muriel: Eustace! Leave him alone!  
  
Eustace: Make me you stupid blue dressed panzie!  
  
Muriel whales Eustace in the head with her basket. It hits Eustace in the head with a harsh thud and he collapes to the ground from the blow.  
  
Eustace: What's in that basket?! Blocks of brick?  
  
Muriel: No. Its a whole basket full of rolling pins. You never know when you'll need em' on an outing like this one.  
  
Courage: At least she didn't bring her whole collection, all 426 of them!  
  
Just then a big cloud of orange smoke blocks the path of the group. When the smoke clears Ma the witch appears holding a pair of neck cuffs.  
  
Ma: Well,well,well if it isn't the rude old lady ,her pathetic cute mutt, and two other sore losers!  
  
Eustace: But Ma I'm your son!  
  
Ma: Silence!  
  
Ma snaps her fingers and an evil six foot tall canadian goose appears and starts to chew on Eustace's head. It bites,snaps, and hisses cruely. Eustace screams as though its the end of the world. The pain is extreme and utterly unbearable. The goose bites Eustace's left arm and pulls it out of his socket! Courage screams at the site of it and goes into shock.  
  
Muriel: I like gooses, but your a cruel evil disgrace to cute and friendy ones!  
  
Vindaloo: If I only had a brain I could help.  
  
Eustace's mallet falls out of his pocket. Muriel picks it up and hits the goose. It squaks as it falls over, releasing Eustace.It flys away.  
  
Ma: You again! You always mess up my plan! Alright thats it! No more wasting time!  
  
Ma grabs Muriel and jumps on her broom stick and they fly away to the castle. Courage awakens and views in horror as Muriel disapears into the horizon. Eustace puts his arm back in its socket, and Vindaloo is banging his head off of a willow tree, since is brain is vacant and he doesn't know any better.  
  
Vindaloo: (deliriously) Little blue boy come shuck your corn, the cow's in the meadow and the sheep ate your corn! Where is sheep who ate my corn? Ashes Ashes we all fell down!  
  
Eustace: Hey Scarecrow, want something do ya?  
  
Vindaloo shakes his heads yes.Eustace pulls out a mask.  
  
Eustace: Oooga Booga Booga!  
  
Vindaloo screams, Courage jumps into his arms and also screams.  
  
Eustace: Stupid mindless quack doctor and dog!  
  
The three continue down the path, with another problem added to their list. How will they save Muriel? 


	7. Saving Muriel, Defeating Maz, Going Home

Eustace,Courage, & Vindaloo finally reach the front enterance to The Witch of Maz's Castle. Courage trys chewing it down, Vindaloo trys kicking it down, but it no use. They can't get in.  
  
Eustace: Hey! Where's me' mallet! I know I couldn't trust you two! Who took it!  
  
Vindaloo: The purple dog did!  
  
Eustace: You were trying to get me all along! And you didn't even tell me!  
  
Courage: You have flipped your lid, haven't you.  
  
Eustace hits Courage, he whines and it draws attention to Ma and Muriel inside the castle.  
  
Ma: What? I hear intruders outside! I must destroy them.  
  
Muriel: Please don't hurt my Courage! If he's gone, I'll have nobody!  
  
Ma: Yeah your right you stupid wife, my son is a nobody! But I'm going to seize them all so you'll suffer!  
  
Muriel: I just hope there ok.  
  
Courage takes Eustace mallet and breaks the door down.  
  
Vindaloo: Hey witch were down here, down here!  
  
Eustace: What are you tryin' to do? Get us killed?  
  
Vindaloo: Oh, I thought we at a baseball game and we were trying to get the peanut man to find us.  
  
Courage: We better get that brain before you seriously hurt yourself.  
  
Ma: Well I think its to late for that stupid mutt.  
  
Eustace runs away upstairs to try to find Muriel. Vindaloo stays with Courage in an attempt to fight her.  
  
Courage kicks her in the stomach and she falls down. She gets back up and runs after Courage. She catches him. Ma pulls out a torch and she is about to burn Courage into ashes.  
  
Ma: Nice known' ya, stupid heroic dog!  
  
Vindaloo pulls out a water bottle out of his pocket and sprays it over the witch. The torch gets put out. She starts to gag and gasp for air.  
  
Ma: (weakly): No! I shall not be defeated by a bundle of straw!  
  
Courage jumps out of her arms as she starts to melt. Eustace runs down the stairs with Muriel. Muriel is so proud of Eustace for saving her.  
  
Muriel: Oh thank you Eustace!  
  
Eustace : Oh thank my mallet, if it wasn't for it you'd still be there.  
  
Muriel: Eustace I think you have a heart now!  
  
Eustace: Blah blah blah! Lets stop the mushy talk!  
  
Courage: Thanks Vindaloo for defeating the witch, you actually used your brain!  
  
Vindaloo: Oh yes, now I feel my brain, I feel so intellegent.  
  
Eustace: Everything thats living has a brain you stupid doctor!  
  
Muriel: How will we get home Courage?  
  
They all walk outside and look up into the sky. A pink bubble appears and The Good Witch of Maz steps out of the bubble.  
  
Benton: Well it looks like the misfits of Maz finally defeated Maz. When you were all gone the munchkins and I happened to find the cowardly lion. He said he has a hot air balloon and will be happy to fly you two home in it.  
  
Courage: Yey!  
  
Muriel: Home sweet home, at last!  
  
Fred: Hi, I'm Fred the cowardly lion.  
  
Muriel: Nice to see ya Fred, how have you been doing?  
  
Fred: I'm sorry lady but I don't know you.  
  
Muriel: Oh thats right everyone here is hallucinated. They don't really exist.  
  
Fred: Ready to board my hot air balloon? Its ready to go.  
  
Suddenly a strong wind picks up and blows the hot air balloon with Fred in it, far up into the sky. Muriel starts to cry since she thinks that she'll never get home. Courage starts to whine too.  
  
Eustace: Its ok, you two can stay with us.  
  
Muriel: I would love to tin man Eustace. But I got to get home and see the real Eustace, eat vinegar meals, and play my sitar.  
  
Benton: Well here is the last chance of you and the dog of getting home. Put these shiny blue shoes on that once belonged to the wizard of maz. He died, but told me that who ever puts on these shoes can grant one wish.  
  
Muriel puts the shoes on and hold Courage in her arms.  
  
Benton: Just say there no place like Nowhere.  
  
Muriel: Theres no place like Nowhere. Theres no place like Nowhere. Theres no place like Nowhere....  
  
Then Muriel awakens from her sleep.  
  
Ma: Wake up Muriel its time for the slideshow!  
  
Muriel: How long was I sleeping?  
  
Eustace: We have been waitin' for four hours!  
  
Muriel: Well I'll say one thing theres no place like Nowhere.  
  
Ma,Eustace, and Courage stare at her with a blank stare on there face.  
  
Ma: What are you kidding? Nowhere is a dump!  
  
Courage: No, its our home.  
  
Muriel hugs everyone.  
  
Ma: Yeah, I guess we should be thankful. No matter how lousy our family is sometimes.  
  
Muriel smiles at Ma.  
  
The End 


End file.
